


Minefields

by WhatsaBex



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, MacRiley Angst, Murdoc is back, Murdoc spills the tea, my version of 5x10, time for MD break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsaBex/pseuds/WhatsaBex
Summary: Murdoc is about to reveal the team's most guarded secret.AKA time for the truth to come out but this is totally not what 5x10 will do.
Relationships: Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 115





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassieJohnson05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/gifts), [Marko123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marko123/gifts).



> We are about to get one of the most intense and epic episodes of MacG ever. Murdoc has been listening and he knows the team's secrets? It's too good to be true, so until we get the actual episode I played with the idea in a one shot, that grew into a two parter... 
> 
> I have decided to gift this to my very special and lovely friend Cassie, as sort of a late birthday gift and because she is the best! And to Marko because he needs some angst in his life, haha.
> 
> Enjoy. Part 2 is coming tomorrow.

**Minefields**

**Part 1**

Lately it seemed like luck has abandoned Angus MacGyver. Last time he had to climb a ridge, and now here he was 30 feet from the ground just to defuse a bomb that was about to take down a whole building with him, Riley and Desi in it. But at least this time he had proper gear, not a quickly made harness. And knowing that the girls were safe, evacuating the building instead of walking into Codex’s trap like last time eased a lot of his panic attack, too. Mac didn’t have many fears, that was sure, except for heights… but he would have chosen climbing up on any mountain, rather than not knowing if the ones he loved were safe. Not being able to protect them wasn’t simply a fear for him, it was a terrorizing thought coming back to him from time to time. Since the last mission, it has become his constant nightmare that he tried hiding from the rest of the team. No matter how hard he tried to shake this helplessness off, he woke up covered in cold sweat every night, while the sound of a scream, or the picture of a dead body in a coffin still lingered in the back of his mind. He usually spent the rest of the night going out for a jog and then trying to sleep again or just sitting on the couch until exhaustion took a toll on him. Of course when he heard parts of what happened while he was climbing, Bozer enthusiastically talking about how Riley is now doing Mac-hacks, he was damn proud. Riley taught him so much during the years they worked together and knowing she also learned things from him made him very happy. But there was this voice in his head saying: what if she didn’t. What if she couldn’t come up with such a genius plan and he wasn’t there to protect them. What if...

Mac shook his head to bring his thoughts back to the bomb in front of him.  _ Emotions are more dangerous than the bomb at your feet, _ the warning popped up in his head, and it very much sounded like Riley. Mac smiled at the thought of her being his safety net even when she wasn’t there with him. “Alright, I am almost done,” he said out loud on the comms when he finally finished his work. “Okay, guys, the bomb is not active anymore but just to be safe did you evacuate the building?”

There was no response. Mac tried asking the question again but his heart started slowly sinking. This is how his nightmares usually started. “Riles? Desi?” By the time he got back on the ground and got rid of his gear with his hands shaking, he was on the verge of losing his mind again. “Matty? Anyone, dammit!” 

“That’s not how a Boy Scout should talk, is it now?” he heard an all too familiar voice on the other end of his comm. This couldn’t be happening. But it was…

“Murdoc.” 

“Oh, how much I missed you, too, Angus,” he was talking with so much joy in his voice a stranger would have easily mistaken them as friends. But Murdoc was the exact opposite of that. 

“Where are they?” Mac was not in the mood for a chat with him, he just wanted to avoid his nightmare coming to life.

“Of course, you want to talk to your… friends,” he gave such a long pause before saying  _ friends _ as if he wanted to say something else. Mac knew he was holding back something, just so he could use it later when it hurt a lot more. “Don’t worry, they are enjoying my new friend’s undivided attention. But why talk like this? Come, join us, it would be like the good old day.”

“If you hurt them, if there is just a scratch…” Mac started feeling the dangerous combination of desperation and anger. 

“What then, Boy Scout?” Murdoc was challenging him in a way like never before. As if he wanted Mac to finally snap and do something that proved Murdoc right: they were more similar than he wanted to admit. “Believe me, this party doesn’t start until you walk in. I sent you the location, come before I get too bored.”

Murdoc was talking slowly, in his usual calculating manner. Riley couldn't hear what Mac was saying but she knew him too well to know: he was already on his way to save them. Riley tried to make him understand they were a team, and it wasn't for him all on his own to protect everyone. Even though he played it off after their last mission, after she proved she could deal with a little Mac-hacking, too, there was still an uneasy look on his face. She wished Jack was there, he always knew what to say… sometimes it seemed she did, too, but not anymore. And whenever she felt the need to try again, she saw Desi. She always took a step back and hoped Desi knew better than her how to med Mac’s broken heart.

"No worries, ladies, our friend is already on his way," Murdoc stepped closer to them. Riley shifted a little to the left, trying to hide that Desi was cutting herself free. While Andrews and Murdoc were talking earlier, they agreed on Riley making Murdoc talking, distracting his attention, while Desi got lose. Their only option getting out alive was surprising these psychopaths. And now that they knew Mac was about to arrive, the stakes were higher. Riley knew she could have gotten free, too, but she agreed when Desi said it was her job to protect them. So she let her, and took the role of the bait. 

“Aren’t you tired of always trying to kill Mac and us?” Riley asked Murdoc who was pacing around in the room as if he was deep in thought.

“Oh, no, Miss Davis, it is one of those rare things I will never get enough of,” he smiled back at her. “Of course, until I finally finish the job. But believe me I am going to enjoy every minute of my victory… Being the one who killed the famous Angus MacGyver! Ah, it gives me such a thrill to even think about it!”

“But it’s going to be a lie,” Riley shifted again, making sure Murdoc’s eyes were nowhere Desi, and also blocking Andrews’ view. The former looked at her with a curious smile.

“Why would it be?”

“Because if you kill Mac today, along with the us, it won’t be your victory alone. You couldn’t do it on your own, no matter how scary and smart you are, you needed Ma, and this is going to be what everyone says when the news gets out… that you couldn’t outsmart the Boy Genius, so you cheated.

Riley saw the fire lit up in Murdoc’s eyes and knew she hit the right nerve. Somewhere, outside of the building a motorcycle’s sound signaled Mac’s arrival. She kept her eyes on Murdoc who looked at her as if he wanted to torture her. She felt a little tug at her hand, and knew Desi was free. This was is. Murdoc was losing his cool, Mac was just about to walk in, and Desi was free to help him. Everything was about to go down in just a minute and she let herself smile just a tiny bit, not caring about the gun pointed at her barely one feet away. 

But just as fast as the light lit up, it was gone from Murdoc’s eyes and a wide smile spread on his face when a door opened somewhere.

“I never said  _ I  _ will kill him, Miss Davis, it wouldn’t hurt as much as I want to…” and with that he turned around to greet Mac who hurried in the room. 

That look, that ice cold, empty look with real hunger in it… Riley felt her blood freezing, and her heart slowly dropped. She wanted to scream to Mac to run, get away, make a scene so Desi could escape too… They couldn’t get out without a scratch, now she knew. She failed to get into Murdoc’s head, he was still in control, so there was nothing else to be done, but their only solution: improvise.

“Angus MacGyver has joined the game!” Murdoc’s voice echoed in the huge, empty warehouse.

“I am here now, you can let them go,” he said while his eyes were checking if the two women were hurt at all. Both of them shook their heads making him calm down just a little. But his head was in a treacherous place, already playing how badly this situation could have ended. 

“Come now, Angus, playing is always better when we have a big team!” Murdoc laughed. “I just wish our good friend, Jack, was here too…” 

At Jack’s name, Riley couldn’t help but launch forward a little, until she felt Ma’s gun at her temple. She saw as Mac was shaking his head, his eyes saying: it’s okay, just take a deep breath. At least he hoped she would understand him like she did before… 

“Too soon?” Murdoc turned back to Riley with a wicked smile, as if he wanted to say: see, I can hit the right nerve, too.

And this was the moment Desi chose to jump up, kicking the gun out of Andrews’ hand, and Mac launching at Murdoc. Both of them fought with all their might, while Riley struggled to cut the zip tie that held her hands. She felt it cut into her skin, blood already dripping on her hands but she couldn’t care less. She had to get to Mac, who was now thrown to the wall by Murdoc like he was a ragdoll. Riley knew, Mac could fight, could handle anything, there was barely anything he couldn’t do so her eyes should have been on Desi, making a plan how to help her… And yet she couldn’t. One loud thump told her she was late. Mac was now dragged back by Murdoc, scars and blood covering his otherwise beautiful face, while on her right Desi’s neck had Ma’s chain around it, keeping her steady. She stopped trying to get loose, there was no point. 

“I knew you will try to ruin my game, Angus!” Murdoc said. “Coming in here, knowing that this time you will need to pull some serious improvisation… But isn’t it just the way you like it?” Riley couldn’t help but gasp. Those words… “My dear Riley, you were right, I wasn’t very successful with my plans to get rid of Boy Scout before and that made me wonder. Why? And you know what I realized? To defeat your enemy you have to think like your enemy…”

No one said a word. Time stood still as Murdoc took out his gun and pointed it at Mac while in his other hand he held his phone.

“What better way to get to know you all guys then listen to you all, for months after months? I have to say, I have never been more amused in my whole life.”

His grin just grew wider as he touched the screen and Riley’s voice started to play. 

_ “Don’t make me say it…” _

Riley’s heart quit beating as she heard the sentence that so often came back to her, on those night when she wished she was more careful. Letting Bozer know her secret meant it wasn’t nothing. It was out there, always lurking in the corner of the room waiting to be heard. But she never thought it would be Murdoc who made everyone hear them. Her eyes met Mac’s and she couldn’t help but feel broken for him. She would have walked through minefields just to know he was safe… and now she was about to be the bomb that destroy both of them.

_ To be continued... _


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Part 2, I am not totally satisfied with it so I hope the show does a better job.
> 
> Enjoy, guys ❤

**Part 2**

Riley Davis would have done anything just to wake up from this nightmare. Because being tied up while on her right Desi was struggling against the chains around her neck held by Andrews, and in front of her Mac hardly breathing but his eyes searching for something in hers not being bothered by Murdoc pointing a gun at him… it had to be a nightmare. It must have been. 

“I see I got your attention now,” Murdoc laughed. No, Riley had to accept it was not a nightmare, everything she was always scared of was now happening right in front of her. 

“How…?” She asked first, but then she realised she didn’t really care about the how. As much as it pained her to admit, Murdoc was very smart, it was just a matter of time before he got loose and went after them again. Apparently this time he was about to use a new approach. “Why?” She asked instead.

Murdoc let out a small chuckle next to Mac, he was enjoying how his little game was going and it scared Mac deeply. But the look on Riley’s face was much more concerning. It was undoubtedly her voice coming from the phone but Mac didn’t recall her saying that sentence.  _ Don’t make me say it… _ there was something so broken in the way she said it, like a part of her was slowly dying. 

“I already told you, Miss Davis, I have learned my lesson,” Murdoc snapped him out of his deep concern. Mac turned back to look at the man next to him.  _ Just a little longer _ , he thought,  _ just make him talk a bit longer.  _ “Since the day we met I was intrigued by MacGyver, his genius mind. There is something exciting about finding someone who matches my own talents, you know. And after his little Murdoc play, I realized deep down he was just like me.”

“Mac is nothing like you,” Riley said with anger rising in her voice. He was toyin with them and she didn’t have any intention of playing along. 

“Isn’t he?” Murdoc asked and this time his gaze moved to Desi. “Let’s ask Miss Nguyen, if she agrees.”

“Of course I do!” Desi spit the words.

“So you think he would never be compromised, and he would never do anything against you or your team, and he can be always trusted?” Desi’s face fell like Murdoc’s words just slapped her in the face. “As I recall these were the words you used,” and he pushed the play button again, Desi’s words filling the silence, proving Murdoc right. 

“That’s…” she tried to explain but the words got stuck in her throat. She looked at Mac with tears in her eyes. “I was wrong, I know now!”

“Oh, so you are saying you trust him now? Entirely?” Murdoc challenged her again and Desi yelled  _ yes _ without hesitation. That was more than enough for Murdoc to play another recording.

_ I don’t know what to do, Taylor. I have tried everything and he still keeps secrets! I can’t… I can’t help but wonder when he will snap. He is constantly on the edge and I am not sure how to bring him back. I am trying but I feel it’s just a matter of time before he loses it again and I don’t know how I could stop this. I thought if we give us another chance, maybe we could grow to trust each other but whenever he says he goes for a jug I have to check if he is not lying, like I am waiting for the moment when he leaves again for good this time… It shouldn’t be this hard. We shouldn’t have to pretend so much…” _

“I am kind of wondering maybe you two need couples therapy,” Murdoc noted after Desi’s confession. She still didn’t trust Mac. After everything he did. He had given her everything, and she still had doubts about him. Mac couldn’t help but feel anger rise in his chest. He understood Codex, he understood what it might have looked like from the outside. But he hoped after everything, now she could see why he did what he did and trusted him. “If I can give you a friendly advice, next time you need counseling about your relationship issues, don’t consult a serial killer psychopath.” 

“You don’t know what you are talking about…” Desi said.

“Oh don’t I?” Murdoc smiled. “So tell me then, how is that Angus called you the woman he loves  _ twice _ and yet you were willing to let Russ drop a missile on him and Miss Davis?”

“What?” Mac couldn’t stop himself. Murdoc’s game was to get their reactions turn them against each other so he tried his best not to give him what he wanted. But knowing that Desi was willing to let not only him but Riley die! It was too much. 

"Mac…"

"But it doesn't really matter, does it, Angus? Because how did you say, I can't really remember," Murdoc interrupted Desi's apology and played their moment when Mac said it was Desi's compass and by that Desi herself who guided him home after Codex.

Mac felt incredibly guilty looking at Riley. He did say all that he couldn't deny it, but he never thought of how hurting this might be for Riley. She was now avoiding his eyes, her gaze locked on the floor. As much as she told herself it didn't matter, she never expected gratitude for something that she would have done over and over again, it still left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Murdoc kept a long pause at this point and while he held his gun strictly on Mac, he moved closer to Riley as if he was about to tell her a secret. 

“Don’t worry, Miss Davis, I do know how much Angus owes you, even if he doesn’t,” Murdoc smiled at her as if they were friends. Riley wished her hands were free so she could slap him. “I mean, poor Riley, you constantly told everyone that Boy Scout is still a good guy and even risked your own life to go and help him, and what did he do in return? Give all the credit to Miss Nguyen just to fix their relationship? Making up such a big lie just to win her back? I am not an expert but even I think it is a grave mistake.”

"What exactly do you want with all of this, Murdoc?" Mac seemed like he was one second away from strangling the man in front of him. He had no right to listen to all of this, and to reveal their secrets like this. But he couldn't deny the fact: it was their fault too, they were the ones constantly lying to each other with Desi, they deserved to hear the truth. But not Riley. She never did anything that would hurt him.

“Isn't it obvious? I just want you to admit I am right! Because here’s the big truth, MacGyver, the only reason why you are not in my shoes right now is because you have someone to always bring you back, you can always count on them and trust they got your back,” Murdoc, now crouched next to Mac, lowered his voice. “But can you really? Look at her, lying to you and make  _ you _ lie, keeping secrets, and even Miss Davis, the always supporting Miss Davis… Would you like to say something, my dear Riley?”

“Riles?” Mac couldn’t help but feel stunned. Yes, he lied but he did it for the team, for his relationship with Desi, he messed it up already too much… And yet it made no difference. She couldn’t trust him, and it wasn’t about to change. But the thought that Riley had something to hide from him, Riley who always listened and made him feel like he could talk about anything with her. Suddenly he remembered how she kept Aubrey and their relationship as a secret. But they talked about that, they were friends and there was no reason for her not to tell him if she met someone… A part of his mind somehow went crazy with anger. 

Murdoc started laughing, apparently being amused by the situation unfolding in front of him. Riley kept her eyes closed but some treacherous tears rolled down on her face. She knew it was her turn. Murdoc already revealed the worst for Mac and Desi and now he was out to destroy her and Mac’s friendship, too. When she opened her eyes, she couldn’t help but meet Mac’s gaze. He seemed broken and betrayed and it made her heart shatter. She couldn’t do anything, she could get up to hug him and tell him no matter what he always had her. She couldn’t utter a word because their eyes were talking too loudly.  _ What is it, Riley? Please, say something! _ He begged and it only made her cry harder.  _ I can’t, I am sorry.  _ She answered him. When Murdoc saw that no one was about to say anything he started playing another dialogue.

_ Did you talk to him, _ Bozer’s question broke the silence and Riley knew what was about to follow, _ No, and I am glad I didn’t. I mean look at him, I am not getting in the way of that.” _

Riley was now happy neither of them said more that day but deep in her heart she was sure: Murdoc knew her secret. He knew her deepest, most guarded secret and he was about to use it as a weapon. 

“Still nothing to share?” He asked. Riley had to bring up all of her strength not to look at Mac but stare into Murdoc’s eyes. She had to get to him. But he was out for a hunt, he knew he finally found their weaknesses, and there was nothing to be done.

“Please, don’t make me say it,” she couldn’t stop herself when she let out this broken whisper. 

“There, there, no need to cry, Miss Davis, I am not making you say anything, if you don’t want to,” he said and his hand moved again to play something else… but then he shook his head as an alarm went off. “It seems our therapy session is done. For today at least.” His faced look like he was a child in Disneyland, then he leaned closer to Mac, his gun now touching Mac’s forehead.

“Do it,” Mac dared him. He was full of anger now because of Desi still not trusting him and making him feel like a fool; because of Murdoc for toying with him and destroying his team; and because of Riley for… he didn’t even know why he was angry with Riley, but he felt he lost something then and there. 

“No!” Riley screamed and tried to get off the zip ties again. She knew how much Mac must have been hurting.  _ He must think I don’t trust him either, that I am no longer his friend, that I don’t want to tell him everything,  _ she thought and desperately tried to fix her mistake. “Please, please, don’t!”

“Oh, I am not going to kill you, Angus,” Murdoc stood up, very satisfied how ruined all three of them looked. “Killing you now would only make it easier for you. No, I am going to let you feel the betrayal, suffer because now you know there is no one who you could trust, no one who was always honest with you. You are alone, Angus MacGyver and there is nothing that could bring you back from the darkness of loneliness. Will be seeing you, Boy Scout.” 

He nodded to Andrews, who hit Desi on the head and they watched her fall on the ground unconscious. Murdoc lowered his gun from Mac’s face to his legs. The sound of the gun going off was still echoing in the building, long after they were gone. Mac kept his hands on his wound but his eyes were not leaving Riley’s. None of them said a word, they were barely breathing. She was begging for him to understand but he was worlds away from him now. When finally the door to the room opened with Russ and Matty and other agents, they were still petrified: as two statues, their faces flawlessly showing their feelings but their bodies being cold and heavy. 

  
  


After hours of excruciating tests and questions, Mac was finally allowed to leave the hospital and rest at home. Bozer stayed with him, making sure he gets home in one piece, and secretly trying to see how much Murdoc’s game messed him up. Bozer was all along in the war room listening to everything that happened. When he saw Riley and Mac in the warehouse looking at each other, not even blinking, both of them seemed to be in a thousand pieces. Riley barely spent 10 minutes in the hospital, they bandaged her arms and she was gone without saying a word. Bozer caught a glimpse of her when he hurried after her, but she was already in the elevator. She was still shaking, her eyes red of all the crying but otherwise she looked like she wasn’t even there. Her mind must have been playing over and over again everything that happened that day. When he returned to Mac’s room, Desi was standing at the door. She was afraid which was a totally new look on her. Bozer smiled at her and opened the door but as soon as Mac’s eyes saw Desi he froze. She knew what it meant, they shared one long look, something so painful Bozer wished he wasn’t there to witness, and when she left, she took something with her: the last of their relationship, or the hope for it. 

“Let’s get you home,” Bozer said and Mac eagerly agreed. He didn’t say a word until they got to the parking lot.

“Let me drive.”

“Man, you can’t! You were  _ shot _ in the leg!” Bozer shook his head. 

“Yes, I can, look,” and he showed how nothing was wrong with his leg. Bozer wasn’t very convinced so he tried in a different way. “Listen, I had a long day I need this, please!”

So he passed him the keys and let him take the driver’s seat. Bozer saw that he was going a lot faster than usually but still remained in the speed limit so he didn’t say a bad word.  _ He needs to let go _ , he reminded himself while watching how tightly his friend was holding onto the wheel. They weren’t going to Mac’s house, he registered after 15 minutes but it didn;t bother him. A long, silent drive might have been what Mac really needed, and he was there for him. Until he stopped the car.

Mac was not sure why he wanted to drive, at least not at first, but then his mind turned off and his heart that was hurt too much that day took over. He already lost one thing that day: the hope for finally fixing something he broke so long ago with Desi. But Murdoc showed him there was nothing left to fix. He was not willing to lose Riley,too. No, that was entirely out of the question. Whatever she was hiding, he had to know, he had to let her know he was there for her. Even if it hurt him. So when he pulled up to her new apartment, he didn’t bother telling Bozer what he planned. 

“Mac, come on, don’t do this. You need to rest and so does she!”

“It will be only a few minutes, I just need to know she is okay,” Mac brushed him off. He was desperate and Bozer understood him all too well. Realizing that your friend, who you thought was always honest with you kept something huge… well, it was something that made the brightest minds go crazy. So he lifted his hand and with his index finger he signalled:  _ one minute _ . 

Mac hurried up on the stairs as much as his leg let him and knocked on Riley’s door. Once. Twice. Three times. And still nothing. She had to be home, where else she could have gone after getting out of the hospital? 

“Riles, please, I know you are home, I need to talk to you,” he said to the door and leaned forward. He waited but nothing happened. “Come one, Riley, I just want to know why? Why are you running from me?” He knew he sounded desperate but he couldn’t deny the truth: he was. He needed her now, more than ever, and the thought of losing her just because secrets kept them apart... it was slowly killing him. “Riles, we promised we can talk to each other about anything! You said I was never going to be alone, please, don’t leave me then! Say something! Anything! I need you.” He could have sworn he heard sobbing from the other side of the door. But maybe he just heard himself, struggling to hold back his own tears. 

“Mac…” Bozer showed up a few feets apart.

“Just a minute,” Mac said and tried again, his forehead on the door. He whispered  _ please _ over and over again, until he felt Bozer’s hand on his shoulder “No, I am not leaving, I have to talk to her!”

“The only person you have to talk to is yourself!” Bozer raised his voice, too, just to match Mac’s sudden anger. “You have been through a lot today, all of you, and what you have to do is go home, sit down and think. I know you feel hurt, but you have no right to force Riley tell you something she is not ready to say. Whatever it is, if she is ready to tell you, you will know! Now let’s get you out of here before you say something you don’t mean.”

Bozer dragged him away while Mac kept looking back at Riley’s door after every step. He hoped so much she would open it. He needed that little bit of assurance that she was still there for him. He needed to see her smile, he needed to hug her, hide his face in her neck and forget about everything. But nothing happened as they drove off in the night.

Little did he know about how hard it was for Riley to not open the door. Her hands were on the way but she always pulled them back, shaking with all the suppressed pain she felt. She wished she could have told him everything: how everytime she went to sleep, he was her last thought, how everytime they went on a mission from the corner of her eye she kept looking at him, how everyday she just wanted to hug him, be close to him. She needed him, too, just like he said he needed her. 

She fell on the floor sobbing when she heard his begging. She wrapped her arms around herself, pulling her knees up to her chest hoping this way she could hold herself together. She heard Bozer’s voice taking him away, but even after they were gone, his voice, broken, painful and lonely repeating  _ please… _ It haunted her for hours. She wanted him to know how much she loved him, because there was no point in denying it: it was not a crush, not a sudden hit of feelings. She was in love with this man with every part of her being and no matter how it hurt her she wanted him to be happy. Even if it wasn’t with her. 

She wished she was braver. She wished she was ready to tell him, and then face his answer, somehow already knowing he would only be the kindest person telling her he loved her too. But not like that. She was about to lose him either if she told him or if she didn’t. She didn’t care about anything, she risked it all when she ran after him in the minefield of hearts and now she stepped on one. Either if she lifted her feet or held it there: the love in her heart was going to kill someone. The questions was: will it be just her or both of them.


End file.
